Their Place
by Toadychan
Summary: VaynexLarsa, Incest, Oneshot, Pregame — Nobody could disturb them here, in their place.


**Title:** Their Place  
**Author: **Megan G. aka Toadychan  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Category:** Final Fantasy XII  
**Pairing(s):** Vayne x Larsa  
**Summary:** Nobody could disturb them here, in their place.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the writing itself and any or all unrecognizable characters, people, places, etc., none of which are to be reused or reposted without my explicit permission.  
**Notes/Warnings:** Pre-game, homosexual situations, incest, shotacon.  
**Status:** Complete

**AN:** I seem to be incapable of longer stories at the moment, so I apologize for the shortness. D: I tried. I don't know if the castle has a courtyard. If it doesn't, pretend it does. :D

--------------------

Their Place

Vayne watched Larsa as the boy sat beneath the largest tree in the courtyard, a tall weeping willow with long, elegant boughs that enveloped him as if in a protective manner while he leaned against its trunk. The sun had only just begun to climb the horizon, casting a warm orange hue about the world that reflected in entrancing sky-coloured eyes. He admired the way the bright rays caressed Larsa's soft, creamy skin and made it glow, at the same time dying his sable hair with a touch of copper.

Vayne knew his little brother was deep in thought, withdrawn from the world and unaware of his presence a few feet away, looking adorable with his knees drawn to his chest and his sleeves pulled over his hands to protect them from the morning chill. He wondered, as he often did, what kinds of thoughts filled the young royal's mind, selfishly hoping at least one was for him.

He stood a moment longer, not wanting to disturb the serene expression gracing Larsa's features, then gave in to his desires, knowing that holding the boy would be even more enjoyable than watching him in secret.

His footsteps were silent on the ground, the dew-laden grass soft under his boots as he walked with a quiet, confident stride. He knew Larsa had become aware of him long before he reached the willow, but didn't move in the slightest until Vayne stopped walking.

"Took you long enough," he said quietly, a small smile on his lips as he stared up at his brother, eyes inviting him to partake in the sunrise's glory.

"You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you," Vayne said simply, lowering himself to sit next to the boy.

Larsa instantly drew close to him, curling into his side and resting his head against Vayne's chest as Vayne in turn securely held him, both welcoming the exchange of body heat. "The reason I come out here is you, so how would you have disturbed me?"

"All right, I was enjoying the view," he explained secretively, rubbing Larsa's cheek with his thumb.

Larsa heard Vayne's hidden meaning as clearly as if he had actually spoken it, and looked up at the man with suspicion in his eyes. "How often do you watch me?"

Vayne merely smiled in reply, his fingers reaching up to slip into the younger prince's hair, midnight black and softer than the most sinful of textures. Larsa immediately gave in, too needful of this feeling to put up even a playful argument, closing his eyes and snuggling closer still. His ear found the right place on Vayne's chest, the man's heart directly beneath it, beating the melodic rhythm of life that could lull Larsa into the most restful of sleeps even when he was wide awake a moment before.

Vayne felt equally at peace, the one person in the world he loved with all of his heart pressed against him, warm and beautiful and _his_, while the awakening sun helped them warm each other, the boughs of the willow swishing gently on a nonexistent wind as if warning anything to try and disturb its children. Every one of his problems fled his mind as he lay against the tree, and it took all of his willpower not to give in to temptation and fall asleep with Larsa in his arms and simply let the day drift by them on the breeze.

This was their place, the one spot in the world that belonged solely to them. Nothing could disturb them here; Vayne would not permit it. They had decided this place belonged to them a long, long time ago, when Larsa was still very little, and had both agreed that whenever they wanted to see each other they would meet here. No matter where they were or what they were doing, they would drop everything to have a moment together at this weeping willow as it cried for them.

"How old is this tree, do you think?" Larsa asked quietly.

Vayne studied Larsa's face for a moment, tenderly brushing his bangs away from his closed eyes. "I do not know. Probably very old, as I remember it from my childhood, and it was this size then. Why do you ask?"

Larsa opened his eyes and looked up at Vayne, giving him a heart stopping smile full of childish innocence. "This is our tree, so I bet however long it's lived is how long we'll be together."

Vayne couldn't help but smile back, loving Larsa with his entire being. He readjusted their positions slightly so he could place a meaningful kiss to the boy's lips.

"Wouldn't that be lovely?" he said wistfully.

"The best thing in the world," Larsa sighed contentedly, nuzzling Vayne's neck.

Vayne lovingly kissed the top of Larsa's head, then lifted his gaze to the watercolour sky, silently praying to the gods that nobody would force him to break this precious boy's heart. He could never intentionally do so himself; it wasn't within his power to commit such a sin; but no matter his rank there were always those in positions that could separate him from Larsa, and he constantly worried about their future together.

"Vayne?" Larsa's voice broke into his thoughts, giving him a much more pleasant thing to focus on.

"Yes?"

He was slightly surprised to feel a kiss pressed to the side of his neck, followed by one to his Adam's apple, then one just below his jaw, and then one to his cheek, where Larsa paused. "I really love you," he whispered, eyes locked with Vayne's.

"I know," he replied, just as quiet, smiling. "And I you. So much it hurts."

"I don't want you to hurt," Larsa said with a hint of sadness in his eyes, cupping Vayne's face with his hand.

Vayne leaned in to the touch, covering Larsa's small hand with his own. "But this is a good hurt," the man explained. "You can only love someone so much, and when that love goes beyond your heart's capability it turns into a most blissful pain."

Larsa watched him for a moment, his eyes searching. Then he said with a smile, "Are you sure you're not simply a masochist?"

Vayne laughed and pressed his lips to Larsa's once more, thanking the gods for the umpteenth time that he was blessed with Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, no matter their fate.

_End._


End file.
